Candy Morningstar
by midnitetryst
Summary: Lucifer has left it all behind. Can he start fresh, or will old demons or new hell demand his return. Rated K for now, but may change


Candy Morningstar

He wouldn't lie to her, to anyone. He never actually promised to see her later. The silence was not acquiescence or an affirmative. It had simply been silence. He reasoned with himself. No he had truly not lied.

He did hurt. A pain that carried him far away from Los Angeles. The pain drove him into the dry hot desert, where sin and debauchery were the norm. Where he believed he could reinvent himself anew. No pesky angels, demons, or miracles to impede him. Days and nights filled with high end liquor, drugs, and women. Lots of women and men, more than happy to ease his pain. They flocked to him, these lost souls, ready and willing to allow him to drown his sorrows, escape the pain. It was always momentary. Once the high and orgasams wore off, he was always left somewhat more empty, more alone. And then began the next party.

It happened suddenly. From the corner of his eye he saw her. Golden hair with sky blue eyes. His dead heart lurched and exploded with pleasure, more than he'd experienced since he arrived in Las Vegas. Were he capable he would part the sea of people before him to get to her. She came to him, sultry and smoldering, exuding passion and sex. Lucifer lapped it up. It was her! He clung to her, shaped her to him like a second skin. Whispered dark promises of tomorrow and fidelity. Seeking her sweet forgiveness and kind words. She reciprocated And he soared. The music, alcohol and drugs continued in earnest with her by his side.

Morning came. The sun crept into the room, through the edges of blacked out curtains. Lucifer opened his eyes a faint headache on the fringes of his mind. He chided himself for over indulging. As always his ever present immorality probably aided in his ability to not overdose. He looked next to him and saw a figure beneath the satin sheets. His mind flared with the memory, in flaming his heart, mind and loins. SHE found him and was here. Father be dammed, he couldn't continue without her. And beginning today he would not. Father would pay in some other way, the plans were set in motion, but she would be his.

Excitement nearly made him jump from the bed. Her golden hair was splayed across the pillows. Her deep breathing telling him she was still asleep. He would indulge her, spoil her, and love her all day, into the next millennia. He got up quietly and ordered breakfast and spa treatments for the day. He didn't remember last night, but he would remember every detail of today. She stirred and rolled over. Lucifer went back to his side of the bed to look at her, memorize her features, drink in her unique beauty. It had been too long. He sat on the bed and searched her face.

He looked and put and hand out to caress her awake. His had stalled mid air. "What?" She started awake. Clear blue eyes looked back at him. The hair and eyes were right, noting else was. "Who are you?" Lucifer demanded harsher than he intended as his heart broken anew. She smiled coyly at him lust forming in the depths of her eyes. "Don't play coy with me" she purred. "We have a lot to do today." She flounced out of bed padded over to him naked and, yes alluring. "Darling," she breathed molding herself to him in a brazen way that stirred him despite his confusion "You promised to show me my new home in LA." Lucifer untangled himself from her, walking away from her brazen attempt to seduce him, searched the recesses of his mind for an explanation. He distinctly remembered Her. So who was this woman? He sighed, running a hand through his raven hair in frustration. His heart plummeted and then ran. "Deary," he began turning to look at her, plastering a fake smile on his face. " We had fun, let's not ruin this morning. Do you want some breakfast before you go?" She had found one his robes and tied it around her, hiding her nude body. She shook out her hair and it shook in waves over her shoulders. So much like Hers. He ached at the sight of it. This woman shared similarities with Her, but she was not whom he truly desired. The woman smiled up at him and sauntered over, running her hand over his chest. She pursed her lips in what looked like a practiced smile of seduction. The falseness of it, hit Lucifer in the gut. This woman was a farce and now her exit was necessary "My love, why should I go? We have so much to do today. Besides, you said I could stay with you here, while we figure things out." As she spoke, she continued the exploration of his chest, his neck, and pressed her lips to his ear. Lucifer shuddered with disdain. "Unfortunately, lovely, I won't be staying," he said as he grabbed her wrists and pulled her away from him. " I have pressing business elsewhere, so if you need me to arrange transportation to where ever you want to go, I am happy to oblige." She looked unfazed. Silently she slipped from the robe and began to gather her things dressing as she went . She bent seductively here and there as Lucifer watched patiently. When she was done she came to him and wrapped her arms sound his neck "You go ahead and take care of business. I'll go to my place and pack. Send a car for me and we can continue this later." Lucifer looked at her, confused. She laughed softly, jarring his nerves. "You sure know how to act like a lost little boy. Don't worry, mum will help." She kissed him pressing her lips to his "We have a lifetime to make sure you take care of things. We can go look for rings later today." Now he was truly confounded. "Rings?" he whispered to himself. "Yes!" she said emphatically "I want a huge diamond for my engagement ring, not that we were engaged long. And the wedding band will be a matching set. I have just the ring in mind." Lucifer felt sick. "Wedding…." Again she laughed "Yes, darling, don't worry I remember everything, every word. We'll get you on the right track." She de-tangled herself and walked to the door, swinging her hips. "See you later, love we have much to talk about." She blew him a kiss and stepped out of the room. Lucifer was stunned silent. No answers from her. So, he would consult the staff. The headache was know full force and throbbing. But first, a drink.


End file.
